Shadows of Brothers
by Jade Shak
Summary: Triplets, on their 16th birthday discover that they aren't normal children. Archer, Arrow, and Ace are all demigods; the same mother, but through weird circumstances different fathers. With no prior knowledge to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood. The world of the Greeks, Romans, and Norse mythology are an enigma to them. Their caretaker, Ben, has secrets and much more for them...
1. Ben

**Author's note: Well this is my first story with the Percy Jackson universe, but with my own characters. That's not to say that eventually I won't have the characters meet some of the old characters. Please don't have too much criticism for me. I haven't really written for a year and a half. Anyway I hope you enjoy this first mysterious chapter to my strange story**

* * *

 **BEN**

I am Ben, your friendly neighborhood mortal. Which means no gods, monsters, or evil entities around to influence my actions(believe me that's happened once already). Of course that means I am no demigod or in any way related to the greek, roman, norse, or any of the other mythological worlds. Despite my mortality I am very much aware of the other worlds. I can see through the mist so to say, although perhaps I am allowed to see through the mist because of who I once was. Any-who, let's not focus on these trepidatious things right now. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear them. Back to the what is happening right now.

This is the story of my… We'll call them my sons: Ace, Arrow, and Archer, triplets. I am reluctant to tell you some very important details because I haven't yet told them and I don't want you to go and blab to them(I know you would). Today are their 16th birthdays. That is very important for teenagers because they can get their licenses. There is however another reason as to why all of their 16th birthdays are important, unfortunately I am not going to tell you. I promise you that I am not being an ass, I am just trying to keep my sons safe.

Now let's go meet my sons shall we.


	2. Arrow

**Arrow**

"DAH! DAH! DAH! Daa! Da! Daa! Da! Daa! Da!" My alarm went off playing Darth Vader's theme from Star Wars. I opened my eyes to see the sun shine through the slits in my window. I then proceeded to sit up in my bed and stretch while I looked at my brothers sleeping in beds just across from me. I got out of bed and put on some clothes, a Chicago Bears shirt and black shorts. As I was getting dressed Archer, my brother, jumped out of bed and wrestled me to the floor. I was no match for him as he easily defeated me.

"What was that for?" I asked, although I'm pretty sure I already know. He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Happy birthday brother." He said smiling at me. "I won again this year."

"You always win." I replied pushing him a little.

"I didn't win that one time." He said while he grabbed a generic white shirt and his signature black shorts with a green stripe. I looked at him strangely.

"That was a game of checkers." I said back. I suppressed a laugh but not very well. "Oh and happy birthday to you too." He gave me a smile and shook his head a little.

We messed around on our computers for an hour before we decided to wake up our other brother, he sleeps in about 100% of the time. Then at around 10:30 Archer and I both got up, walked over to our sleeping brother, picked him up like we did every morning, carried him to the bathroom, put him in the tub, and turned on the water. His head was directly under the faucet so when the water hit his face he woke up instantly.

He sat up drowsily opening his eyes to look at Archer and I. "Morning brothers. Happy birthday to the both of you." "So nice of you to join the world of the living Ace." Archer replies, I nod my head in agreement. Ace, now with his eyes fully open and himself fully awake, looks at the both of us and frowns. "We need to talk."

If you were to look at all of us at once you would never think we were brothers. Archer is the tallest of us at around 5' 10", I am the second tallest at 5' 6", and Ace is the shortest at 5' 4". Ace and I both have skinny builds, we rely more on brains than brawn. Archer on the other hand has a buff skinny professional wrestler look. My hair is a dirty blonde, Ace's is a jet black, while Archer has dark brown hair. Our eyes are all different shades of Hazel. The only thing that we all have is our unique owl shaped birthmarks on our forearms.

Moments later we all meet in our room, all of us dressed. Ace has a serious look on his face which scares both Archer and I because he is never serious. He's either sleeping or drawing, but he smiles while doing both. But the look he is giving us is completely serious.

Archer and I take a seat on his bed which is a lot more comfortable than both of ours. Ace pulls up a chair and faces both of us. Before we get the chance to ask a question he snaps his fingers and we all fall asleep instantly. The next thing that happens is weird.

We landed in a black area, or we floated, it's hard to explain."Where are we?" Archer asks moments before I ask it myself. I hear someone snap their fingers, brightness engulfs us. When the brightness was bearable I looked to see Ace sitting in a red chair with a white suit on. The strange part was that the chair was on a single patch of hardwood, the rest of the world was blank, not exactly white because Ace's suit was easily distinguishable from the rest of the world. Ace took off his white fedora and spoke in a booming yet gentle voice. "Welcome to my domain!"

He spread his arms as he said this and a cacophony of colors exploded into the blank world. This display frightened, amazed, and confused me and I could tell that the same was true for Archer. Then Ace put his hands down and the colors disappeared slowly, dripping away like rain on a window. Ace next motioned for the both of us to join him and a couch appeared directly across from him. Archer and I looked at each other but said nothing. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I suppose you have a lot to ask me about where you are, what's happening, and how you got here." Ace said spinning a top on his finger. "To answer your first question. As far as I know you are in a dream world, my dream world to be exact. I discovered this strange world four years ago. Now onto the next question. I invited you into my dream world in order to talk to you in private and discuss your dreams you had last night. I saw glimpses of both of your dreams when I looked into your eyes. The last question, yes? I do not know how to describe this other than I snapped my fingers and here we are. Did I cover everything?"

I nodded yes in agreement, not wanting to have my head burst with anymore confusing matters. I did have some more questions but those would have to be asked later. Archer did the smart thing and went along with what I was doing, I'm sure that he had many a question to ask. Ace looked at us back and forth with excitement. "Let's get started shall we." He pointed to me "Arrow, will you tell me your dream?" I swallowed hard as I remembered what I had dreamt last night.

"I took the perspective of a lone wolf in the night, stalking a rabbit. As soon as I jumped for it, the rabbit changed into a cloaked figure. That figure felt like a man because of the form, but it looked like something more sinister and dark. It seemed too that the darkness was being pulled toward this figure. Then it turned and said 'it is my turn.' That's when I woke up."

Ace and Archer looked just as confused as I felt about that dream. Neither had words for it. I looked at Archer's face and a look of panic overtook him.

"I had that exact same dream except I was the rabbit and as soon as the wolf jumped at me I was transported into a hot world of suffering. There were screams filling the air and a river of fire flowed through the place." I felt just as terrified as Archer looked. Ace on the other hand seemed intrigued by this coincidence of dreams.

"I think it's about time we leave this place." Ace touched the floor with his hand and a hole appeared and started growing in diameter. All of us locked eyes and at that moment we knew we weren't normal triplets. We were swallowed up by the hole.


End file.
